55 points
by Pline84
Summary: ... Qui prouvent que vous êtes addict à PinkBlueGreen.


_Déjà, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE PBG !_

_Et vi, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ton anniversaire mais c'est la seule date que tu as voulu communiquer alors nous voici !_

_**Amy**, **Ankou**, **Joly**, **WJ**, **Kagura**, **Crazy**, **Gwen** et **Furieuse** (et un peu moi aussi) avons eu l'idée de t'offrir ceci !_

_PS : Oui, 55 et pas 51 parce que ce n'était pas assez pour te déclamer notre amour._

* * *

**55 point qui prouvent que vous êtes addict à PBG**

1) Vous l'avez ajoutée en favori. Et en alerte.

2) D'ailleurs, vous la remettez plusieurs fois par jour pour en être sûr(e).

3) Vous regardez tous les jours la page de fanfiction sur NCIS en espérant voir le nom PBG dans les nouvelles fictions.

4) Vous êtes si fan d'elle que vous lui avez créée un club spécial ! Et vous en êtes fière !

5) Vous en êtes membre officiel.

6) Vous rêvez de ses fics.

7) Vous cauchemardez de ces fics.

8) Vous possédez une impressionnante collection de haches pour l'effrayer.

9) Vous ne pouvez plus voir du rose, du bleu et du vert ensemble sans faire une crise d'AIPM.

10) Pareil pour le coca.

11) Et le chocolat blanc.

12) Vous la considérez comme une des reines du TBC.

13) Tony est soudain devenu votre personnage préféré.

14) D'ailleurs, vous savez au plus profond de vous qu'il l'a toujours été.

15) Quand vous pensez TBC, vous pensez PBG !

16) Vous avez lu et relu toutes ses fics.

17) Bethesda connaît parfaitement vos crises d'AIPM dues à ses fics. Mais ne sait toujours pas comment les soigner.

18) Depuis que vous lisez ces fictions, vos crises se font plus fréquentes, et ont doublé d'intensité, sans que vous sachiez pourquoi.

19) Vous avez découvert le Tibbs. Ou redécouvert. Et vous adorez ça.

20) Lorsque vous lisez une fiction de PBG, le monde peut s'écrouler autour de vous que vous ne le remarqueriez pas.

21) Vous avez déjà eu l'impression d'avoir Tony en face de vous lorsque vous la lisez.

22) Vous en avez en réalité toujours l'impression.

23) Elle est responsable de votre affectation permanente à Bethesda (entre autres) mais vous n'arrivez pas à la haïr totalement pour autant.

24) Même lorsque PBG finit sa fiction, vous attendez avec la même impatience ses bonus.

25) En parlant d'impatience, vous avez déjà usé de menaces à son égard. Petites les menaces, hein. Mais sincères. Parce que "qui aime bien châtie bien".

26) En commençant à lire ses fictions, vous vous êtes soudainement mis(e) au Yoga. On se demande pourquoi.

27) Vous ne croyez plus au Père Noël : vous savez qu'il y a PBG.

28) Vous détestez les vacances : quand c'est PBG qui en prend.

29) Vous n'avez jamais autant aimé détester quelqu'un.

30) Vous n'avez jamais autant détesté aimer quelqu'un.

31) Vous ne rêvez plus de rencontrer Johnny. Non, vous, votre idole, c'est PBG !

32) D'ailleurs, vous avez des posters de ses fics sur tous les murs de votre chambre.

33) Un jour, elle vous signera un autographe, et là, vous pleurerez tellement que ça fera un tsunami !

34) Vous enviez son immense collection de peluches que vous comptez d'ailleurs voler.

34) Vous avez aussi une peluche PBG mais c'est un secret pour que personne ne puisse vous la voler. Il y a rupture de stock au NCISMarket.

36) Vous adorez les clubs de PBG. Le TBC, le BIK, le sien et tous les autres sont votre vie.

37) Vous n'envisagez d'ailleurs pas la vie sans eux, pas plus que le NCIS sans Tony.

38) Et surtout pas sans cette auteure fabuleuse qui est le centre de votre vie.

39) Car même si vous la menacez cent fois par jour, vous être prêt à mourir pour elle s'il le faut.

40) Quand vous voyez les statistiques hospitaliers, vous vous dites "Voilà l'œuvre de quelqu'un qui ne m'est pas inconnu...".

41) Queen et les autres médecins de Bethesda en ont même marre de vous empêcher de vous pendre à cause d'elle.

42) Mais vous savez qu'ils l'aiment autant que vous.

43) Non, personne ne peut aimer PBG plus que vous ! Vous êtes son/sa plus grand(e) fan !

44) Même que vous pensez à lui élever une statue dès que vous lisez son nouveau chapitre tellement il est parfait, fabuleux, NCISique, AIPMien...

45) Ses fics sont tellement magnifiques que vous arrivez même à lui pardonner son sadisme.

46) Et d'ailleurs vous savez que ça se finit toujours bien. (Car Bad day va avoir une happy end n'est ce pas ?!)

47) Il vous arrive de vous immobiliser en pensant à une de ses fics et vous vous rendez alors compte à quel point elle est talentueuse.

48) Quand votre prof de français demande un nom d'auteur connu, vous bondissez de votre chaise en hurlant "PBG !".

49) D'ailleurs, , vous êtes persuadés que la lumière blanche est constitué uniquement d'une déclinaisons de Rose, Bleu et Vert. Les autres couleurs n'existant plus à vos yeux. Pareil pour l'arc-en-ciel.

50) Vous avez adopté des animaux, dont les noms sont couramment Tony, Tibbs, TBC, Pink, Blue ou Green...

51) Vous avez un autel dans votre chambre où vous brûlez de l'encens au chocolat blanc tout les jours. Vous sacrifiez aussi une peluche chaque jours, en psalmodiant des trucs pas clairs qui ne veulent rien dire, mais qui vous font croire que PBG postera plus vite.

52) Dès que vous voyez un lecteur du fandom qui ne connaît pas PBG, vous l'assommez, le kidnappez, et faites en sorte qu'il intègre le culte. Par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables.

53) Dieu a dit "Lève-toi et marche.". Mieux que ça, PBG a dit "Lis ça et sois AIPMiser.".

54) Vous la considérez comme votre guide spirituelle dans le monde de la fanfiction. Et ailleurs. Et partout.

55) Si une seule chose peut prouver que vous êtes accro, sans besoin d'explication, ça serait : c'est PinkBlueGreen.

* * *

*câlin collectif*


End file.
